paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Hack! Part 3
I'm back for part 3 and I bet you are too probably. Lets get started on the story. Sorry the message is short. Starting were we left off. At the Lookout Zuma: Can't believe we have a new member. Rocky: I know right. Chase: Wait, why is he not here? Skye: He has to get his stuff. Chase: Oh. Demon: I'am here. Zuma: Oh hey Demon. Demon: Hi,wait.Were is my vehicle that I can sleep in? Rocky: Ryder is working on it. Demon: Well is he done? Cause i'am tired. Chase: Why so tired? Demon: Cause I save someone from A few thugs. Rocky: Wait did you said "save some from a few thugs". Demon: Yes. Pups (except Demon): Wow. Rocky: I did not know you were a hero. Demon: What i'am not a hero. Skye: Then what are you? Demon: I don't now. Zuma: Then your A secret hero. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Demon: I'am not a hero! Chase: Look guys just leave him alone. Pups (expect Demon): Ok. Rocky: Hey guys have you ever seen Rubble? Rubble: I'am Right here. Rocky: Oh. I didn't see you. Ryder: Ok Demon your vehicle is ready. Demon:Yes. Then he jumps on his vehicle. Demon: Wow so comfy. Ryder: Uhh. Demon you do now your in the inside. Demon: Oh. Then the pups laugh. Ryder: It has gadgets for when we go on missions. Demon: Can I go to sleep. Ryder: Shore you can. But your gonna miss dinner. Demon: That's ok . After for A few 4 hours. Chase: Man I can't believe that he's here. Were gonna be best friends. Zuma: You say that again cause i'am gonna be his friend too. Rocky: Ehh. His kind of weird. Chase (gasp in shock): How could you. Zuma: Yeah. Rocky: What. All I just said is his kind of weird. Marshall: Yeah, but can't say it to a new pup. Rocky: Ok but-. Wait a minute were you? Marshall: Wow did you hit your head? Rocky: No. Marshall: Hmmmm. Ryder: Ok yaw need to calm down. Besides yaw need to go to sleep. Pups: Ok. When they went to sleep they were calm. Now were with Demon. Ghost: Demon,Demon,Demon! DEMON!!!! Demon: Ugh!!! Ghost: Wake up. Demon: What do you won't. Ghost: We need to scout some thing. Demon: UGH! Ok!!! Then Demon got his defending gear on. Demon: Were is the scouting location. Ghost: Over in the forest. Demon: Hope Kurma is not over there. Ghost: Yeah. When they went to the forest. Demon: Man it's really spooky out here at night. Ghost: There it is! Demon: Wow it's a meteor! Ghost: Not just A meteor. A power meteor that grants ever power you want. Demon: I need to get my clan to get this meteor. After his clan cam over. Clan Member: Ok boss what do you want to do with it? Demon: Take it to the base so we can test it. Clan Member: Ok,guys take the meteor to the base. Then Clan Member jump on the the truck and drove off. Ghost: Sooooo,what now? Demon: Lets patrol the towen. Ghost: Ok. In the morning. Ryder: (yawns) I need to wake up the pups. Then Ryder went to Chase's vehicle. Ryder: Chase wake up. Chase: What. Ryder: I need you to wake the pups up. Chase: Ok. Then Chase got he's microphone . Chase: Ok pups wake up!!!!! Pups:Ugh. Ryder: Pups it's time fo-.wait were is Demon? Pups: We don't know. Then Ryder check on Demon. Ryder: Demon wake up. Then he up his door. Ryder: Were did he go. Demon: I,am right here. Ryder: There you are, where were you. Demon: Ughhhhhh,doing stuff at night. Ryder: What stuff? Demon: It's personal. Ryder: Hmmmm, any ways get ready for your microchip appointment. Demon: What? No.Your not gonna put that on me. Ryder: Chase can you tie him up. Chase: Ok. Demon: What.No! Then Chase tied him up and went to the vet. Doctor: Were ready. Demon: Your not gonna put that on me! Then they took him in the room Doctor: Ok stay calm this will hurt. Demon: No set me free! The microchip went in his body and- Demon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! He scream. Demon: You monster! Doctor: I told you to be calm. Then they went out. Chase: How did it go. Demon: It went bad! Chase: Whatever, anyways lets go. Ryder: Chase you have a appointment. Chase: What. Ryder: Yeah I forget. Doctor: I'am ready. Chase went in side Doctor: I herd that your friends said that your "bipolar". Chase: What! I'am not bipolar! Doctor: It's ok Chase. Answer my questions. Chase: Ok. Doctor: Ok, have you ever cut someone off? Chase: Ugh,yes. Doctor: Humm,did you beat someone up? Chase: No. Doctor: Ok,last one. Have you tried to kill someone? Chase: What kind of question is that?! Doctor: Just answer. Chase: No! Doctor: Look I need you to take this medicine so you can calm down.Take it ever morning and night. Chase: Ok. Then he went out. Ryder: Your ok. Chase: Yeah. They talk to the way home. Chase: So you tried to hit the doctor? Demon: Yeah. Then suddenly they got ambushed. Kurma Soldier: Put your hands up!NOW! Chase and Ryder put their hands up. Chase and Ryder: Demon put your hands up! Demon: No. Try Me soldiers! Demon puts he's gear on quickly. Demon: Try to stop me! Then puts his swords on dasher. Kurma Soldier: Get him!!! Then they begin to have a sword fight. Demon was fast at using his sword because he had his sword on dasher. The soldiers were a little scared,but they keep fighting. Then Demon hit a soldier on the chest but not died. The soldier drop a laser rifle that slide to Chase.Chase picks it up. Chase: Lets see this baby can do. Ryder: Chase don't use it. Chase uses it instead. He shots three soldiers. There is one soldier. Kurma Soldier: Just tell us where the meteor!!!!! Demon: NO! Then Demon shots him with a arrow with a bow. Demon: Lets go!!! They go to the lookout. Rubble: Man,superpup is the best! Then you all ready know who fought came in. Skye: Wow whats wrong with yaw? Demon: We got ambushed. Pups (except Demon,Chase,Ryder):WHAT!!!!! Chase:Yeah and tell us whats going on'' ''Demon!(then pushes him) Demon: Ok,ok,ok,!!! Look,I snoop out of bed because my ghost told me to. Chase: Wait A ghost. Demon: Just shut up. So I went scouting and I found A meteor that can grant your any power you want.Then I got my clan so they can send it to my base. Ryder: Look came down everyone. And they did. Chase: I can't believe you have a ghost. Demon: No, not that kind of ghost,this kind of ghost. (then shows them) Pups: Wow. That raps it all guys. Also stay classy and wait for part 4. Category:Fannon Episodes